Francisco Morazán
( ) | lugarmuerte = San José, Costa Rica | partido = Liberal de Centroamérica | cónyuge = María Josefa Lastiri Lozano | hijos = Adela, José Antonio y Francisco. | profesión = Militar, político, escritor, poeta | religión = Católico | firma = Firma G.Morazan.JPG }} Francisco Morazán Quezada (n. 3 de octubre, 1792 - f. 15 de septiembre, 1842)General Francisco Morazán gob.sv. Consultado marzo de 2010CRONICA BIOGRAFICA, 2004 Consultado el 29 de marzo de 2010 fue un general y político que gobernó a Centroamérica durante el turbulento periodo 1827 a 1842. Morazán saltó a la fama luego de su victoria en la legendaria Batalla de La Trinidad, el 11 de noviembre de 1827.Morazán, nuestro altivo héroe por Felipe de J. Pérez Cruz. Consultado en marzo de 2010 Desde entonces, y hasta su ejecución en 1842, Morazán dominó la escena política y militar de la América Central. En el ámbito político, Francisco Morazán fue reconocido como un gran pensador y visionario. Intento transformar a Centroamérica en una nación grande y progresista. Durante su gestión como mandatario de la República Federal, Morazán promulgó las reformas liberales, las cuales incluyeron: la educación, libertad de prensa y de religión entre otras. Además limitó el poder de la iglesia católica con la abolición del diezmo de parte del gobierno y la separación del estado y la iglesia. Con estas reformas Morazán se ganó enemigos poderosos, y su período de gobierno estuvo marcado por amargas luchas internas entre liberales y conservadores. Sin embargo, a través de su capacidad militar, Morazán se mantuvo firme en el poder hasta 1837, cuando la República Federal se fracturó irrevocablemente. Esto fue explotado por la iglesia y los líderes conservadores, que se unieron bajo el liderazgo de Rafael Carrera, y con el fin de proteger sus propios intereses, terminaron por dividir a Centroamérica en cinco pequeñas y débiles naciones.THE AMERICAS: Morazan's Dream Time Magazine Consultado el marzo de 2010 Vida personal Primeros años y educación José Francisco Morazán Quezada nació el 3 de octubre de 1792 en Tegucigalpa, entonces parte de la Capitanía General de Guatemala, durante los últimos años del dominio de la colonia española. Sus padres fueron Eusebio Morazán Alemán y Guadalupe Quezada Borjas, ambos miembros de una familia criolla de clase alta dedicada al comercio y la agricultura. Sus abuelos fueron: Juan Bautista Morazán emigrante corzoPrócer era de origen corso El Nuevo Diario. Fecha 2005. Consultado 15 de abril de 2010 y María Borjas Alvarenga. Trece días después de su nacimiento Morazán fue bautizado en la iglesia de San Miguel Arcángel, por el padre Juan Francisco Márquez. Francisco Morazán fue en su mayor parte un hombre autodidacta.Francisco Morazán History Channel 1994-2009 Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. En 1804, sus padres aprovecharon la apertura de una escuela católica en el pueblo de San Francisco donde enviaron al joven Jose Francisco.Francisco Morazán: su vida y su obra. Jiménez Solís, Jorge (1999) Según el historiador Ramón Rosa, Morazán "tuvo la desgracia de nacer ... en esa época triste de aislamiento y la oscuridad total en que Honduras carecia de escuelas ... Morazán pues, tuvo que aprender sus primeras letras, lectura, escritura, las reglas elementales de la Aritmética en escuelas privadas de pésima organización y sostenidas con una especie de contribución que aprestaban los padres de familia."Ramon Rosa, op. cit., pp. 49-55 Las enseñanzas que recibió fueron a través de Fray Santiago Gabrielino, nombrado instructor religioso a la de Guatemala el sacerdote José Antonio Murga. En 1808 Jose Francisco se trasladó junto a su familia a Morocelí.José Francisco Morazán Quesada Héroes y Próceres. ffaah.mil.hn. 2009 Fecha de acceso; 31 de marzo de 2010 Allí trabajó en los terrenos heredados por Don Eusebio Morazán. Además, tuvo la oportunidad de laborar como empleado de la alcaldía. En 1813 la familia se mudó de regreso a Tegucigalpa. Una vez allí, el Sr. Eusebio puso a su hijo bajo la tutoría de León Vásquez quien le enseñó derecho civil, proceso penal y notariado. Al mismo tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a leer francés en la biblioteca de su tío político, Dionisio de Herrera, lo cual le permitió familiarizarse con las obras de Montesquieu, el contrato social de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, la Revolución Francesa, la historia de Europa, así como las biografías de los de los líderes griegos y romanos. Esta dedicación y espíritu de superación, llevó de vez en cuando a José Francisco a destacar en su ciudad natal, donde llegó a representar los intereses de algunas personas ante el tribunal colonial. Matrimonio y familia Francisco Morazán se casó con María Josefa Lastiri en la Catedral de Comayagua el 30 de diciembre de 1825. De este matrimonio nació en San Salvador Adela Morazán Lastiri en 1838: la única hija de Morazán. María Josefa pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de la provincia de Honduras. Su padre fue el comerciante español Juan Miguel Lastiri, quien jugó un papel importante en el desarrollo comercial de Tegucigalpa. Su madre fue Margarita Lozano, miembro de una poderosa familia criolla en la ciudad. María Josefa era una viuda quien se había se casado primeramente con el terrateniente Esteban Travieso, con quien procreó 4 hijos. A su muerte, Lastiri heredó una fortuna. La herencia de María Josefa y el nuevo círculo de amigos poderosos e influyentes, que salieron de este matrimonio, ayudaron en levantar en gran medida los negocios del propio Morazán, y por lo consiguiente sus proyectos políticos. Fuera de su matrimonio, Francisco Morazán fue padre de un hijo, Francisco Morazán Moncada, quien nació el 4 de octubre 1827 de la relación del General con Francisca de Moncada, hija de un conocido político nicaragüense llamado Liberato Moncada. Francisco Morazán hijo vivió en la casa del matrimonio Morazán - Lastiri, y acompañó a su padre en Guatemala, El Salvador, Panamá, Perú y finalmente en Costa Rica. Después de la muerte de su padre, Francisco Morazán Moncada se radicó en Chinandega, Nicaragua, donde se dedicó a la agricultura. Murió en 1904 a los 77 años de edad. El General Morazán también tuvo también un hijo adoptivo llamado José Antonio Ruiz. Él era el hijo legítimo de Eusebio Ruiz y la dama guatemalteca Rita Zelayandía, quien entregó a su hijo al general Morazán, cuando este tenía solamente 14 años de edad. José Antonio acompañó a su padre adoptivo en las varias acciones militares y se convirtió en un General de Brigada. Murió en Tegucigalpa en 1883. Inicios de su carrera política y militar La Capitanía General de Guatemala se independizó de España en 1821.ACTA DE INDEPENDENCIA Ministerio de Educacion de Nicaragua, ACTA DE INDEPENDENCIA. Consultado: 2 de abril de 2010 Fue en ese entonces cuando Francisco Morazán comenzó a tomar parte activa en la política. Trabajó en el ayuntamiento de Tegucigalpa, donde se desempeñaba como secretario del alcalde Narciso Mayol y como defensor de oficio en casos judiciales en materia civil y criminal, entre otras cosas. Esto le permitió a Morazán llegar a adquirir un gran conocimiento de la estructura y funcionamiento de la administración pública de la provincia. Así también le permitió entrar en contacto cercano con los problemas de la sociedad colonial. El 28 de noviembre de 1821 llegó a Guatemala una nota del General Agustín de Iturbide sugiriendo que el Reino de Guatemala y el Virreinato de México formarán un gran imperio bajo el Plan de Iguala y el Tratado de Córdova. La Junta Provisional Consultiva declaró que esta no era una orden inmediata para tomar tal determinación, sino una opción; por lo que era necesario explorar la voluntad y escuchar la opinión del pueblo de Centroamérica. Con esta idea, se celebraron cabildos abiertos en diferentes partes del Reino, ya que la nueva forma de gobierno debía ser decidida por el congreso que se reuniría en 1822. La cuestión de la anexión a México provocó divisiones al interior de cada una de las provincias dado que unas ciudades estaban a favor de ésta y otras en contra. En Honduras, por ejemplo, Comayagua —a través de su gobernador José Tinoco de Contreras— se pronunció a favor de la anexión; pero Tegucigalpa, la segunda ciudad más importante de la provincia se opuso a la idea de la misma. Esto provocó que Tinoco tomara acciones represivas contra las autoridades de esa ciudad. Ante esta situación se organizó en Tegucigalpa un ejército de voluntarios, con el fin de contrarrestar la agresividad de Tinoco y defender su independencia. Fue durante estos acontecimientos que Francisco Morazán se enlistó como voluntario, al servicio de las autoridades de Tegucigalpa. Fue designado como capitán de una de las compañías, por decisión de los jefes oficiales que organizaron las milicias. Así comenzó la vida militar de Morazán y su lucha contra los intereses conservadores. Tegucigalpa sin embargo, no pudo mantener su oposición, y se vio obligada a reconocer su anexión a México el 22 de agosto de 1822. La anexión al Imperio Mexicano de Agustín de Iturbide duró poco, porque el 1 de julio de 1823 Centroamérica proclamó su independencia definitiva, y se convirtió en las Provincias Unidas del Centro de América.INDEPENDENCIA ABSOLUTA Y DEFINITIVA Ministerio de Educacion de Nicaragua, DECLARATORIA DE INDEPENDENCIA ABSOLUTA Y DEFINITIVA. Consultado: 2 de abril de 2010 En el año 1823 algunos documentos históricos ubican a Morazán como integrante de la comisión que dictaminó las bases del poder electoral de la República Federal, en una reunión que sostuvo la Asamblea Constituyente de Centroamérica. Posteriormente, el 28 de septiembre de 1824, Francisco Morazán fue nombrado secretario general del gobierno de su tío político y primer Jefe de Estado de Honduras, Dionisio de Herrera. Esto fue hasta 1826, cuando se convirtió en presidente del Consejo Representativo. Antecedentes de la República Federal 180px|thumb|Escudo de la [[República Federal de Centroamérica (1824-1839).]] Luego de la independencia de Centroamérica de España en 1821 y su posterior emancipación absoluta del 1 de julio de 1823, la nación centroamericana quedó finalmente libre e independiente. Esta nueva nación pasó a llamarse Provincias Unidas de Centroamérica, y quedó conformada por los estados de Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua y Costa Rica. Al año siguiente, el Congreso Constituyente se reunió en la Ciudad de Guatemala con el objetivo de decidir cual sería el sistema de gobierno a través del cual se regirían los destinos de la joven nación. En la mesa de debates se presentaron dos propuestas diferentes: - Los Liberales apostaban por un Gobierno Federalista, influenciado por la Constitución de Estados Unidos de 1789 y la de Cádiz (1812). Este tipo de gobierno le daba a cada Estado mayor independencia o autonomía de administrarse y de crear sus propias leyes y reformas, entre otras cosas; pero siempre bajo la supervisión del Gobierno Federal, garante de una Constitución. - Los conservadores, por otro lado, se inclinaron por un gobierno centralista. A través de este sistema, deseaban un centro de control y administración único. En este sistema, las decisiones y leyes eran adoptadas en la capital de la nación y se aplican a todos las demás estados por igual. -Después de debatir las dos propuestas, los liberales, quienes eran mayoría, hicieron valer esta ventaja y ganaron el derecho de adoptar la 'tesis federalista', ante el descontento de los conservadores. Posteriormente, el 22 de noviembre de 1824, bajo el lema 'Dios', 'Unión' y 'Libertad', la Constitución fue aprobada y la nación pasó a llamarse República Federal de Centroamérica. Bajo la nueva Constitución, resultó electo Presidente Manuel José Arce del Partido Liberal, quien prometió transformar la economía y la sociedad centroamericana a través de sus reformas liberales, pero a los pocos meses, Arce se encontró con una gran oposición por parte de los conservadores, quienes por su influencia social y enorme poder económico, no permitieron ningún tipo de avance en sus programas de gobierno, al estar convencido de sus limitaciones, Arce terminó por abandonar sus programas de gobierno y decidió aliarse con el partido de la oposición. Esta nueva posición de Arce, le dio a los conservadores el control del gobierno federal casi por completo. Ascenso al poder Jefe de Estado de Honduras thumb|350px|Francisco Morazán ascendió al poder luego de su victoria en la Batalla de la Trinidad. En 1826, el Gobierno Federal encabezado por Manuel José Arce pretendía disolver el Congreso federal y convocó a una reunión que se celebraría en Cojutepeque el 10 de octubre de 1826, para elegir a un congreso extraordinario.Historia de la Revolución de Centroamérica. Montufar, Manuel (1853), p. 26. Esta medida de orden inconstitucional fue rechazada por el Jefe de Estado de Honduras, Dionisio de Herrera. Sin embargo, el presidente Arce no reconocía la autoridad de Herrera, alegando que el mandato provisional de Herrera había expirado, y que él estaba en el poder ilegítimamente. Por esta razón, la Asamblea Nacional había convocado a nuevas elecciones en Honduras, pero Herrera había hecho caso omiso de este decreto y se mantuvo en el poder. Por estas razones, pero bajo el pretexto de proteger las plantaciones de tabaco en Copán propiedad del gobierno federal, Arce decidió expulsar a Herrera.Elementos de la historia de Centro América. Gomez Carrillo, Agustín (1900) Esta misión fue confiada al coronel Justo Milla, quien el 9 de abril de 1827, al mando de 200 hombres y se apoderó de Comayagua (la capital del estado) le dio captura a Herrera y lo envió a una prisión de Guatemala. Mientras Milla se ocupaba de consolidar el poder en Comayagua, Morazán escapó de las tropas federales. Salió de la sitiada capital en compañía de los coroneles Remigio Díaz y José Antonio Márquez, con el propósito de obtener refuerzos en Tegucigalpa. Su plan era regresar y liberar a la capital del estado. A su regreso de Tegucigalpa, sus hombres se enfrentaron con las fuerzas de Milla en el rancho "La Maradiaga".Historia de la Revolución de Centroamérica. Montufar, Manuel (1853), p. 27. Esta confrontación, no tuvo mayores consecuencias para ninguno de los bandos: Milla quedó a cargo de Honduras, y Morazán huyo a Ojojona, donde fue capturado y trasladado a Tegucigalpa por orden del comandante Ramón Anguiano. Pero Francisco Morazán logró escapar de sus captores y se fue a La Unión, El Salvador, con la intención de emigrar a México. En esta localidad, se encontró con Mariano Vidaurre, un enviado especial de El Salvador en Nicaragua. Vidaurre convenció a Morazan de que, en ese país, él podría encontrar el apoyo militar que necesitaba para expulsar a Milla del territorio hondureño. Francisco Morazán se trasladó a la ciudad de León, Nicaragua, donde se reunió con el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Nicaragua, José Anacleto "Cleto" Ordóñez. Para Morazán la reunión dio sus frutos, el líder nicaragüense le proporcionó armas y un contingente de 135 hombres. A estos milicianos se les unieron las tropas del Coronel Zepeda de El Salvador, y algunas columnas de voluntarios de Honduras en Choluteca, Honduras. Cuando Justo Milla descubrió la presencia de Morazán en el sur de Honduras, rápidamente se trasladó con sus tropas a Tegucigalpa, donde estableció su cuartel general, por su parte Morazán se dirigió a Sabanagrande. A las 9 de la mañana del 11 de noviembre, Morazán y sus hombres se enfrentaron al ejercito del Coronel Justo Milla, en la memorable batalla de "La Trinidad".Morazán y la Federación Centroamericana. Arturo Humberto Montes (1958) Después de cinco horas de intensos combates, las tropas federales de Milla fueron aplastadas por los hombres de Morazán.Historia de la Revolucion de Centroamérica. Montufar, Manuel (1853), p. 27. Milla y algunos de sus oficiales sobrevivieron y huyeron de la escena de la batalla. Tras esta victoria, Morazán marchó a Comayagua donde hizo su entrada triunfal y ocupa la jefatura del estado de Honduras de manos de José Eusebio Bustamante. Guerra Civil thumb|200px|En 1827 el Presidente Arce invadió Honduras y El Salvador y propició una guerra civil. Después de su victoria en 'La Trinidad', Morazán surgió como el líder del movimiento liberal y llegó a ser reconocido por sus habilidades militares en toda América Central. Por estas razones, Morazán recibió llamados de ayuda de los liberales en El Salvador. Al igual que en Honduras, los salvadoreños se opusieron a los nuevos congresistas y otros funcionarios del gobierno elegidos por el decreto emitido el 10 de octubre de 1826. Los salvadoreños exigieron la restitución de los antiguos líderes políticos, pero el presidente Manuel Arce argumentó que esta medida era necesaria para restablecer el orden constitucional. En marzo de 1827 el gobierno de El Salvador respondió por la fuerza militar. Tropas salvadoreñas marcharon con rumbo a Guatemala con la intención de tomarse la capital de la República y bajar de la silla al presidente. Pero el mismo Presidente Arce tomó el mando de sus tropas federales y derrotó a los salvadoreños en la madrugada del 23 de marzo en Arrazola. La división salvadoreña se dispersó y los jefes huyeron. El campo quedó sembrado de cadáveres, prisioneros, armas, municiones y equipaje. Luego de estos sucesos, el presidente Arce ordenó a 2.000 tropas federales al mando del General Manuel de Arzú para ocupar El Salvador. Este evento marcó el inicio de la guerra civil. Mientras tanto en Honduras, Francisco Morazán aceptó el desafío propuesto por los salvadoreños. Le entregó el mando a Diego Vigil como nuevo jefe de Estado de Honduras y se fue a Texiguat, donde se preparó y organizó sus tropas con miras a la campaña militar salvadoreña. En abril de 1828, Morazán se dirigió a El Salvador con una fuerza de 1.400 hombres. Este grupo de militantes, conocidos como el "Ejército Protector de la Ley", se componía de pequeños grupos de hondureños, nicaragüenses y salvadoreños que aportaron sus propias herramientas de guerra, otros con el apoyo de los indios que servían como infantería. Algunos voluntarios seguían sus convicciones liberales, otros trabajaban para un líder político, otros simplemente esperaban obtener algo en retorno por sus esfuerzos después de terminada la guerra. Esta fue la combinación de fuerzas que se unieron a Morazán en su lucha contra las tropas federales. Mientras que el ejército salvadoreño se enfrentaba a las fuerzas federales en San Salvador, Morazán se colocó en la parte oriental del estado. El 6 de julio, Morazán derrotó a las tropas el coronel Vicente Domínguez en la hacienda El Gualcho. En sus memorias, Morazán describe la batalla de la siguiente forma: :: Morazán se mantuvo peleando alrededor de San Miguel, derrotando a cada pelotón enviado por el general Arzú desde San Salvador. Esto motivó a Arzú a dejar al coronel Montúfar a cargo de San Salvador y a ocuparse personalmente de Morazán. Cuando el caudillo liberal se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Arzú salió rumbo a Honduras a reclutar más tropas. El 20 de septiembre, el general Arzú estaba cerca del río Lempa con 500 hombres en búsqueda de Morazán, cuando se enteró de que sus fuerzas habían capitulado en Mejicanos y San Salvador. Mientras tanto, Morazán regresó a El Salvador con un ejército respetable. El General Arzú fingiendo enfermedad regresó a Guatemala, dejando sus tropas bajo el mando del teniente coronel Antonio de Aycinena. El coronel y sus tropas marchaban con rumbo a territorio hondureño, cuando fueron interceptados por los hombres de Morazán en San Antonio. El 9 de octubre Aycinena se vio obligado a rendirse. Con la capitulación de San Antonio, El Salvador quedó finalmente libre de tropas federales. El 23 de octubre, El general Morazán hizo su entrada triunfal en la plaza de San Salvador. Unos días más tarde, marchó en Ahuachapán, para organizar el ejército con con miras a la liberación del territorio guatemalteco y restaurar el orden constitucional. Guatemala thumb|200px|En 1829 Morazán ocupó Guatemala y restableció el orden constitucional de la República Federal de Centroamérica. En Ahuachapán, Morazán hizo todo lo posible para organizar un ejército numeroso. Solicitó al gobierno de El Salvador que le proporcionara 4.000 hombres, pero tuvo que conformarse con 2.000. Cuando estaba en condiciones de actuar a principios de 1829, envió una división al mando del Coronel Juan Prem para entrar en territorio guatemalteco y tomar el control de Chiquimula. La orden fue llevada a cabo por Prem a pesar de la resistencia ofrecida por el enemigo. Poco después, Morazán desplazó una pequeña fuerza cerca de la Ciudad de Guatemala bajo el mando del coronel Gutiérrez para forzar al enemigo salir de sus trincheras y causar la deserción de sus tropas. Mientras tanto, el Coronel Domínguez, que había salido de la ciudad de Guatemala con 600 soldados de infantería para atacar a Prem, se enteró de la pequeña fuerza que contaba Gutiérrez. Domínguez cambió sus planes y se fue detrás Gutiérrez. Esta oportunidad fue aprovechada por Prem quien se trasladó de Zacapa y atacó a las fuerzas de Domínguez, derrotándolos el 15 de enero de 1829. Luego de esos hechos Morazán le ordenó a Prem que continuara su marcha con los 1.400 hombres bajo su mando y ocupase el puesto de San José, cerca de la capital. Mientras tanto, el pueblo de Antigua Guatemala se organizó contra el gobierno de Guatemala y puso al departamento de Sacatepéquez bajo la protección del Gral. Morazán. Esto apresuró la invasión de Morazán a Guatemala con su "Ejército Protector de la Ley". Francisco Morazán situó a sus hombres en el pueblo de Pínula, cerca de la ciudad capital. Las operaciones militares en la capital comenzaron con pequeñas escaramuzas en frente de las fortificaciones del gobierno. El 15 de febrero una de las mayores divisiones de Morazán, bajo el mando de Cayetano de la Cerda, fue derrotado en Mixco por las tropas federales. Debido a esta derrota Morazán levantó el asedio de la ciudad y concentró sus fuerzas en la Antigua. Una división de tropas federales le habían seguido desde la capital bajo el mando del coronel Pacheco, en dirección a Sumpango y Tejar con el propósito de atacarlo en Antigua. Pero Pacheco extendió sus fuerzas, dejando a algunos de ellos en Sumpango. Cuando llegó a San Miguelito el 6 de marzo, con un ejército más pequeño, fue derrotado por el General Morazán. Este incidente levanto la moral de los hombres de Morazán, una vez más. Después de la victoria de San Miguelito, el ejército de Morazán aumentó cuando voluntarios guatemaltecos se unieron a sus filas. El 15 de marzo, cuando Morazán y su ejército estaban en camino de ocupar sus posiciones anteriores, fue interceptado por las tropas federales del Coronel Prado en el rancho de Las Charcas. Morazán, con una posición superior, aplastó al ejército de Prado. El campo de batalla quedó lleno de cadáveres, presos y armas. Posteriormente, Morazán se movilizó a recuperar sus antiguas posiciones en Pínula y Aceytuno, y ponerle nuevamente sitio a la ciudad de Guatemala. El General Verveer, ministro plenipotenciario del rey de los Países Bajos ante la Federación de Centroamérica, intentó mediar entre el Gobierno del Estado y Morazán, pero no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Las operaciones militares continuaron con gran éxito para el ejército aliado. El 12 de abril, el Jefe de Estado de Guatemala, Mariano Aycinena, capituló y al día siguiente a la Plaza Central fue ocupada por las tropas de Morazán. Inmediatamente después el Presidente Arce, Mariano Aycinena, Mariano Beltranena, y todos los funcionarios que habían tenido algún papel en la guerra, fueron enviados a prisión. Después de estos acontecimientos, el General Morazán dirigió el país dictatorialmente, hasta que el senador Juan Barrundia asumió el cargo, el 25 de junio de 1829. Presidencia Política 200px|thumb|Francisco Morazán resultó electo Presidente de la República Federal de Centroamérica en 1829. Francisco Morazán ganó el voto popular de la elección presidencial de 1830, en contra del retador moderado José del Valle. El nuevo presidente tomó posesión el 16 de septiembre. En su discurso inaugural, declaró: "El Pueblo soberano me manda colocarme en el mas peligroso de sus destinos. Debo obedecer y cumplir el solemne juramento que acabo de prestar. Ofrezco sostener la Constitución Federal que he defendido como soldado y como ciudadano." Con Francisco Morazán como presidente y con su apoyo hacia los gobernadores, los liberales habían consolidado el poder. De esta forma, el nuevo mandatario y sus aliados se ubicaron en una posición inmejorable para implementar sus reformas, las cuales estaban inspiradas en la filosofía de la ilustración. A través de estas, el presidente intentaria desmantelar en Centroamérica lo que él consideraba eran instituciones arcaicas heredadas de la época colonial ya que solo habían contribuido al atraso en la región. Según el viajero John Stephens Lloyd, el general Morazán deseaba para su pueblo una sociedad basada en la educación universal, libertad religiosa e igualdad social y política. En 1831, Morazán y el gobernador Mariano Gálvez convirtieron a Guatemala en un laboratorio político. Se supervisó la construcción de escuelas y carreteras,Markel, Rita J. (1998). Guatemala in Pictures. se promulgaron políticas de libre comercio; fue invitado el capital extranjero y los inmigrantes; se permitió el matrimonio, el divorcio secular y la libertad de expresión; se pusieron a disposición las tierras públicas para la expansión de la cochinilla; fue separada la Iglesia del Estado; los diezmos fueron abolidos; se proclamó la libertad de religión; los bienes eclesiásticos fueron confiscados, se suprimieron las órdenes religiosas, y se le retiró a la iglesia el control que tenía sobre la educación, entre otras políticas. Con la implementación de estas medidas revolucionarias Morazan se convirtió, según el escritor Adalberto Santana, en el primer mandatario que aplicó a su gestión un pensamiento liberal América Latina. Ello asestó un duro golpe al corazón de la oligarquía guatemalteca. Pero más importante aun, se despojó al clero español de sus privilegios, y redujo su poder. De acuerdo a la escritora María Wilhelmine Williams: "Las razones inmediatas para la diferentes promulgaciones variaban. Algunas leyes estaban destinadas a proteger el estado del clero ... Otras apuntaban a ayudar a recuperar el tesoro público, y, al mismo tiempo, barrer con el privilegio aristocrático; mientras que otra legislación —en especial las últimas— fue promulgada para castigar la oposición a hechos anteriores e intrigas contra el gobierno ", cuando Francisco Morazán llegó al poder. En aquel entonces, el General tuvo que expulsar del país al arzobispo Ramón Casaus y otros miembros de las órdenes monásticas, ya que estaban bajo sospecha de oponerse a la independencia. Los líderes religiosos habían usado su influencia en contra del General y del partido liberal durante la guerra civil. También se habían opuesto a las reformas, en particular a los que tenían que ver con la educación universal, la cual los liberales estaban decididos a implementar a cualquier costo. En marzo de 1832, estalló otro conflicto en El Salvador. El Jefe de Estado José María Cornejo se había rebelado en contra de algunos decretos federales, lo que obligó al presidente Morazán a actuar de inmediato. El comandante en jefe a la cabeza de las tropas federales marcharon a El Salvador donde vencieron al ejército del jefe Cornejo el 14 de marzo de 1832. El 28 del mismo mes, Morazán había ocupado San Salvador. A partir de entonces, comenzaron los rumores sobre la necesidad de reformar la Constitución. Periodo 1834-1838 En 1834, a petición del Gobernador Mariano Gálvez, el general Morazán trasladó la capital de la República Federal a Sonsonate y posteriormente a San Salvador.Reyes, Rafael (1885). Nociones de Historia Del Salvador. p.283 El mismo año, habían terminado los primeros cuatro años de la presidencia de Francisco Morazán. De acuerdo a la constitución de 1824, nuevas elecciones debían celebrarse con el fin de elegir al próximo presidente. El moderado José Cecilio del Valle se presentó en contra de el presidente en ejercicio Francisco Morazán. Por este motivo, el general depositó la presidencia en Gregorio Salazar, para que el Congreso federal verificase la imparcialidad de la elección. Cuando todos los votos fueron contados, José del Valle derrotó a Francisco Morazán.Reyes, Rafael (1885). Nociones de Historia Del Salvador. p.284 El resultado de las elecciones federales demostraron una fuerte oposición popular a las reformas liberales. Valle, sin embargo, murió antes de asumir el cargo. La mayoría de historiadores coinciden en que si Valle no hubiese fallecido, él pudo haber creado un gobierno de conciliación entre las fuerzas de oposición (liberales y conservadores). Debido a estos hechos, el día 2 de junio, el Congreso Federal convocó a una nueva elección la cual fue ganada por Francisco Morazán. El 14 de febrero de 1835 fue juramentado como presidente para un segundo mandato. Fin de la Federación 200px|thumb|Mapa de Centroamérica luego de la disolución de la federación En febrero 1837 se produjeron en Centro América una serie de acontecimientos dramáticos, los cuales encendieron una revolución la cual culminó con el fin de la Federación. Una epidemia de cólera (cólera Morbus)Gomez Carrillo, Agustín (1900). Elementos de la historia de Centro América p. 90 azotó el estado de Guatemala dejando aproximadamente 1.000 muertos y 3.000 infectados con el virus. La epidemia golpeó especialmente a los pobres y a los indios en las tierras altas del estado. Ésta se propagó de forma rápida y el gobierno de Mariano Gálvez con la esperanza de aliviar la situación, envió a los médicos disponibles, enfermeras, y estudiantes de medicina y los remedios para su distribución. Pero estas medidas fueron de poca ayuda, porque los indios continuaban muriendo. En el momento en que apareció el cólera, los indios del distrito de Mita, influenciados por sus sacerdotes, se encontraban furiosos por el sistema de juicio por jurado (incomprensible para ellos), que el Jefe Gálvez había introducido. La iglesia vio todo esto como una oportunidad de asestarle un golpe al gobierno liberal de Mariano Gálvez. Los sacerdotes locales difundieron el rumor de que el gobierno había envenenado los ríos y arroyos con el propósito de aniquilar a la población indígena.Reyes, Rafael (1885). Nociones de Historia Del Salvador. p.286-287 Como prueba de ello, mostraban a los indios una reciente concesión de territorio en Verapaz que se había hecho a una empresa de colonización británica. Williams, Mary Wilhelmine (1920). The Hispanic American Historical Review. p. 141 Los desenfrenados indios repudiaron a sus supuestos asesinos. Con el cólera extendiéndose, tomaron las armas, mataron a la gente de raza blanca y a los liberales, quemaron sus casas, y se prepararon para enfrentar el gobierno de Gálvez quien envió un ejército para tratar de detener la revuelta. Pero las medidas del ejército eran tan represivas, que empeoraron las cosas. En junio, Santa Rosa de Mita se levantó en armas y desde el pueblo de Mataquescuintla surgió un nuevo caudillo de nombre Rafael Carrera y Turcios. El joven Carrera era un analfabeta,Williams, Mary Wilhelmine (1920). The Hispanic American Historical Review. p. 142 pero astuto y carismático, un ex-criador de puercos que se había convertido en asaltador de caminos, a quien los rebeldes querían como su líder. Los sacerdotes anunciaron a los nativos que Carrera era su ángel protector, que había descendido de los cielos para tomar venganza sobre los herejes, los liberales y los extranjeros y para restaurar su dominio antiguo. Idearon varios trucos para hacerles creer a los indios esta ilusión, los cuales fueron anunciados como milagros. Entre ellos, una carta fue lanzada desde el techo de una de las iglesias, en medio de una vasta congregación de indios. Esta carta supuestamente venia de la Virgen María, la cual comisionaba a Carrera a liderar una revuelta en contra el gobierno.Squier E.G. (1846)Nicaragua. p. 429-430 Bajo gritos de "¡Viva la religión!" y "Muerte a los extranjeros!", Carrera y sus fuerzas iniciaron una guerra contra el gobierno.Lynch, John (1992). Caudillos in Spanish America 1800-1850 p. 379 Alentados por estos acontecimientos los conservadores se unieron a la revuelta. Mientras tanto, el gobierno de Mariano Gálvez solicitaba ayuda militar al General Morazán. Para cuando Morazán arribó en ciudad Guatemala, Gálvez ya había abandonado la jefatura del estado. El grupo en el poder le otorgó plenos poderes para enfrentar a Rafael Carrera, asimismo le ofrecieron la presidencia vitalicia, pero Morazán rechazó esta oferta, porque ello estaba en contra de sus principios liberales. Luego Morazán hizo un llamado a Carrera a deponer las armas, pero el líder rebelde se opuso. Carrera fue derrotado y perseguido por Morazán en varias ocasiones, logrando así pacificar el estado. Pero el General nunca pudo apresar al líder indígena, ya que este simplemente se retiraba a las montañas y regresaba para ocupar las posiciones clave tan pronto como las tropas de Morazán salían del estado de Guatemala. Para 1838 Morazán presidia sobre una federación moribunda. El Congreso trató de revivir el Gobierno Federal otorgándole el control de sus ingresos aduaneros. Pero Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica se opusieron a ello y utilizaron esta excusa para abandonar la Unión. La Federación había muerto. El 1 de febrero de 1839, Morazán había terminado su segundo mandato como presidente constitucional, el Congreso se había disuelto y no había ninguna base jurídica para nombrar a su sucesor.Reyes, Rafael (1885). Nociones de Historia Del Salvador. p.286 Al final, la ignorancia, el poderío de la Iglesia, las amargas luchas internas entre conservadores y liberales, la búsqueda de gloria personal,Williams, Mary Wilhelmine (1920). The Hispanic American Historical Review. p. 140 el deseo de España por recuperar su dominio en la región , y las pretensiones inglesas de expansión , fueron las principales razones de la disolución de la Federación. Jefe de Estado de El Salvador thumb|200px|Busto de Morazán en San Pedro Perulapán, El Salvador. Después de concluido su segundo mandato como Presidente de la República Federal, Morazán se quedó sin poder político o militar. El 13 de julio de 1839, sin embargo, el General fue elegido Jefe de Estado de El Salvador.Gobernantes de El Salvador COMISIÓN CÍVICA DEMOCRÁTICA, Consulta 15 de abril de 2010. Cuando Rafael Carrera y los conservadores de Guatemala se dieron cuenta del nuevo papel que desempeñaba, decidieron declararle la guerra a El Salvador. El General se había convertido en la personificación misma de la Federación, él era el cuerpo y alma de la Constitución de 1824, eliminarlo significaba terminar con cualquier idea o esperanza que había quedado de la Federación. Por esa razón, sus enemigos no deseaban que estuviera al mando de esa nación, ni de ningún otro Estado centroamericano y se comprometieron a derrotarlo. El 24 de julio de 1839 Nicaragua y Guatemala celebraron un tratado de alianza en contra del gobierno salvadoreño de Morazán.Historia de El Salvador,Cfr.''Patricia Alvarenga. Posteriormente, el 24 de agosto del mismo año, el líder guatemalteco Rafael Carrera y Turcios llamaría a los salvadoreños a la insurrección popular en contra de su presidente. Estos llamados provocaron algunos levantamientos, los cuales fueron aplastados sin mucho esfuerzo por el gobierno. Al no tener éxito de forma interna, los enemigos del General formaron un ejército compuesto por tropas hondureñas y nicaragüenses. El 25 de septiembre de 1839, invadieron El Salvador y se midieron al ejército de Morazán durante la batalla de San Pedro Perulapán.Capitán General Gerardo Barrios Consulta 15 de abril de 2010. El General solo necesitó de 600 salvadoreños para vencer a los más de 2.000 hombres comandados por los Generales Francisco Ferrera, Nicolás de Espinosa y Manuel Quijano y García. Después de la derrota, los humillados generales y sus tropas huyeron con rumbo a los estados vecinos, dejando atrás más de trecientos muertos.Baronesa de Wilson. ''Americanos Celebres El 18 de marzo 1840 Morazán hizo un último intento por restaurar la Unión. Reunió unos 1.300 hombres y con ellos marchó a Guatemala. Una vez posicionado, Morazán marchó desde el sur, atacando a los hombres de Carrera ubicados en la capital. Pero Carrera le había tendido una trampa, pues había sacado la mayor parte de su propia fuerza fuera de la capital, dejando sólo una pequeña guarnición, muy visible en el interior. De esta manera Morazan y sus hombres acabaron con la carnada, pero luego se vieron asaltados desde todas las direcciones por las fuerzas de Carrera compuestas por unos 5.000 hombres. Fue una batalla notoria por su salvajismo y reveló el lado despiadado de Carrera, cuyos hombres cantaban "Salve Regina", y gritaban "¡Viva Carrera!" y "Muerte a Morazán!"Rafael Carrera and the emergence of the Republic of Guatemala, 1821-1871. Woodward, Ralph Lee (1993) p.119Caudillos in Spanish America 1800-1850.Lynch, John (1992). P. 379 A la mañana siguiente, Morazán se estaba quedando sin municiones. Luego ordenó un aumento en el fuego desde tres esquinas de la plaza, con el fin de llamar la atención, mientras él y algunos de sus oficiales apenas lograban escapar con con vida rumbo a El Salvador. La victoria de Carrera fue decisiva. El 4 de abril de 1840, en junta de notables, Morazán manifestó su renuncia y su resolución a salir del país, pues no deseaba causarle mas problemas al pueblo salvadoreño. Exilio a Perú El 8 de abril de 1840, el general Francisco Morazán tomó el camino del exilio. Partió desde el puerto de La Libertad, El Salvador, a bordo de la goleta Izalco acompañado por 30 de sus más cercanos amigos y veteranos de guerra. A su arribó en Puerto Caldera solicitó asilo para 23 de sus oficiales, el cual le fue concedido. Siete de ellos continuaron con el viaje a América del Sur en su compañía. Morazán arribó a Chiriquí, y luego pasó a David, Panamá, donde su familia le esperaba. Mientras se encontraba en esta localidad, Morazán fue informado por sus amigos acerca de las terribles persecuciones sufridas por sus partidarios a manos de Rafael Carrera y otros líderes liberales de América Central. 175px|thumb|José Rufino Echenique, amigo de Morazán. Indignado por estos hechos y por la cadena de insultos y calumnias contra él por algunos miembros de la prensa, Morazán escribió y publicó su famoso "Manifiesto de David" con fecha 16 de julio 1841.Instituto Morazánico (2003). En este manifiesto Morazan ataca a los serviles a quienes acusa de ser "hombres mezquinos" y abusadores de los derechos mas sagrados del pueblo. Asimismo les recuerda que se opusieron a la independencia de Centroamérica, y sacrificaron la libertad al unirse al imperio de Iturbide.Manifiesto de David por Francisco Morazán . Por lo tanto les hace saber que Centroamérica no es su patria, mas si la patria de aquellos que hicieron "resonar el grito de la independencia en todo el Reino de Guatemala... y se sintieron electrizados con el sagrado fuego de la libertad". Morazán todavía se encontraba en David cuando recibió llamadas de sus colegas liberales en Costa Rica. Braulio Carrillo, gobernador de ese estado, había restringido las libertades individuales, limitado la libertad de prensa, y había derogado la Constitución Política de 1825 que fue sustituida por una nueva carta constitucional, denominada "Ley de Bases y Garantías", donde se declaró a sí mismo "Jefe de Estado Vitalicio de Costa Rica". Por otra parte, Carrillo también había declarado a Costa Rica un Estado libre e independiente. A pesar de estos hechos, Morazán quiso mantenerse alejado de los asuntos políticos de Centroamérica, y continuó su viaje rumbo a Perú. Una vez en Lima, recibió la invitación del Mariscal Agustín Gamarra para comandar una división peruana, en momentos en que su país estaba en guerra con Chile.Santana, Adalberto( 1992). Programa de Difusión de Estudios Latinoamericanos (ed.). El Pensamiento de Morazán. Universidad Nacional Autonoma de Mexico. Sin embargo Morazán se negó, porque se encontró con que esta guerra era muy confusa. Desde hacía más de doce años las disensiones entre las Repúblicas de El Perú y Bolivia —en las cuales se vieron involucrados los Estados de Chile y Colombia— dieron lugar a una serie de guerras con éxitos y fracasos recíprocos, que provocaron funestas etapas de caos entre todas las partes que fueron beligerantes. En el Perú, Morazán tuvo la fortuna de encontrar buenos amigos con los que compartía los mismos ideales. Entre estos estaban los generales José Rufino Echenique y Pedro Bermúdez. Alrededor de 1841, los ingleses comenzaron a intervenir en el territorio de la Mosquitia, ubicado entre Honduras y Nicaragua. Este acontecimiento impulsó a Morazán para poner fin a su auto impuesto exilio en el Perú, y decidió que era hora de regresar a Centroamérica porque lo consideraba un “deber” y un “sentimiento nacional irresistible” no solo para él, sino que para todos “aquellos que tienen un corazón para su patria”. Con el respaldo financiero del general Pedro Bermúdez, partió desde El Callao a finales de diciembre de 1841 a bordo del buque Cruzador. En ese viaje fue acompañado por el General Cabañas y Saravia, y otros cinco oficiales. Él y sus compañeros hacieron una parada en Guayaquil, Ecuador y Chiriquí, Panamá, donde tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con su familia una vez mas, antes de regresar a América Central. Jefe Supremo de Costa Rica thumb|200px|Mapa de la República de Costa Rica El 15 de enero de 1841, el General Morazán arribó en El Salvador. Se puso a disposición de los líderes de América Central para la defensa común contra la intervención de Gran Bretaña. El 16 de febrero de 1842, le hizo saber a sus compatriotas que su regreso era un "deber"Francisco Morazán Quezada y un "sentimiento irresistible nacional", no sólo para él sino para todos "los que tienen un corazón para su patria." No obstante, sus servicios fueron rechazados por los líderes conservadores. Después de estos acontecimientos, extendió un plan militar para derrocar al Jefe de Estado de Costa Rica, Braulio Carrillo. a quienes los costarricenses consideraban un dictador. En La Unión, El Salvador, Morazán contrató tres embarcaciones mas. Luego viajó a Acajutla, San Salvador y Sonsonate, donde fue capaz de reactivar las fuerzas locales. Desde Acajutla, fue a la isla de Martín Pérez, ubicado en el Golfo de Fonseca. Allí organizó su contingente militar compuesto por unos 500 hombres. El 7 de abril y sin ningún contratiempo, la flota de Morazán era compuesta por cinco buques desembarco en el puerto de Caldera, Costa Rica. Cuando Braulio Carrillo fue informado de su presencia en el país, organizó una fuerza militar bajo el mando del general Vicente Villaseñor. El 9 de abril de 1842, Morazán lanzó una proclama al pueblo de Costa Rica en el que declaró: “Costarricenses: Han llegado a mi destierro vuestras suplicas... Vuestros clamores han herido por largo tiempo mis oídos, y he encontrado al fin los medios de salvaros, aunque sea a costa de mi propia vida.”Proclama de Caldera hcostarica.fcs.ucr.ac.cr. Martes, 12 de Mayo de 2009. Consultado 9 de abril, 2010 Con más experiencia y habilidad política, Morazán evitó un enfrentamiento armado con las fuerzas enviadas por Carrillo. A través de negociaciones, él y Vicente Villaseñor firmaron "El Pacto de El Jocote". El acuerdo preveía la integración de un solo cuerpo militar, la convocatoria de una Asamblea Nacional Constituyente, la expulsión de Braulio Carrillo y otros miembros de su administración, y la instalación de un gobierno provisional bajo el mando de Francisco Morazán. El 13 de abril de 1842, sus fuerzas entraron en la ciudad de San José. El jefe Carrillo fue persuadido y aceptó el tratado, luego de que se le añadieron algunas modificaciones impuestas por el propio Carrillo. Posteriormente, entregó el mando del gobierno a Morazán y abandonó el país. El primer acto de Morazán fue abrir las puertas del Estado a refugiados políticos costarricenses y centroamericanos, puso de nuevo en vigencia la Ley Fundamental del Estado Libre de Costa Rica de 1825;La pena Capital por Wilberth Arroyo Alvarez, 22 de diciembre 2000 Consultado 9 de abril de 2010 en sus primeras semanas y con el apoyo de muchos costarricenses, el nuevo gobernante se dedicó a derogar algunas de las leyes emitidas en la época de Carrillo que limitaban el comercio y la propiedad y se dedicó a otras reformas urgentes. Asimismo convocó a una Asamblea Constituyente la cual lo nombró Jefe Supremo del Estado de Costa Rica.Francisco Morazán Quesada guiascostarica.com. Consultado 9 de abril de 2010 Para el mes de septiembre de 1842, Morazán ya había perdido la mayor parte del apoyo inicial, que lo había llevado al poder en Costa Rica. Según el historiador Gómez Carrillo, en los meses subsiguientes, Morazán se concentró en el reclutamiento de personal militar con el fin de restablecer la unión centroamericana. A partir de entonces, rumores de la posibilidad de una guerra contra los estados vecinos se propagó. Los costarricenses temían la intervención de Carrera en sus asuntos, especialmente después de que Guatemala rompió relaciones con ellos.Baronesa de Wilson. Americanos Celebres p. 30 Además sentían que Costa Rica era un Estado débil e incapaz de sostener una guerra económicamente.Morazán en Costa Rica,Cfr. Ricardo Fernández Guardia. Por estas y otras razones, decidieron conspirar en su contra. Muerte right|200px|thumb|> |Tumba de Morazán en el [[Cementerio de Los Ilustres, San Salvador, El Salvador.]] El 11 de septiembre de 1842 estalló en San José un movimiento popular contra el gobierno de Morazán. 400 hombres encabezados por el portugués Antonio Pinto Soares atacaron la guardia de Morazán compuesta por 40 salvadoreños. Ante estos hechos, Morazán y sus hombres logran repeler los ataques y se replegaron en el cuartel general. Desde allí le hicieron frente a los insurrectos que según el historiador Montúfar ascendian a mil hombres.Baronesa de Wilson. Americanos Celebres p. 31 La lucha continuó encarnizada y tenaz. A medida que el conflicto era desfavorable a los sitiados el Capellán José Castro propuso una capitulación a Morazán garantizándole la vida, pero él se negó. Después de 88 horas de lucha, Morazán y sus colaboradores más cercanos decidieron romper el sitio. El general José Trinidad Cabañas con 30 hombres hizo posible la retirada de Morazán y sus oficiales cercanos hacia Cartago.Baronesa de Wilson. Americanos Celebres p. 32 No obstante, la insurrección se había extendido hasta ese lugar y Morazán tuvo que solicitar ayuda de su supuesto amigo Pedro Mayorga, sin embargo, este le traicionó y le brindó facilidades a los enemigos de Morazán para capturarlo junto a los Generales Vicente Villaseñor, Saravia y otros oficiales. El general Villaseñor quiso suicidarse con un puñal y resultó herido gravemente. Cayó al suelo bañado en sangre pero sobrevivió. El general Saravia murió luego de sufrir una terrible convulsión. Baronesa de Wilson. Americanos Celebres p. 33 Posteriormente una "burla de juicio" se llevó a cabo, en la cual Morazán y Villaseñor fueron condenados a muerte por las auto constituidas nuevas autoridades. De acuerdo al historiador William Wells: "la junta que emitió esta bárbarica resolución estaba compuesto por ... Antonio Pinto (hecho comandante general en ese momento) el Padre Blanco, el infame doctor Castillo, y dos españoles de apellidos Benavidez y Farrufo". Después de estos hechos, los condenados fueron trasladados al paredón de fusilamientoRafael Carrera and the emergence of the Republic of Guatemala, 1821-1871. Woodward, Ralph Lee p.153 localizado en la plaza central de la ciudad. Antes de llevarse a cabo el acto de ejecución, Morazan le dictó su testamento a su hijo Francisco. En éste, el General estipuló que su muerte era un "asesinato" y además declaró: "Que no tengo enemigos, ni el menor rencor llevo al sepulcro contra mis asesinos, que los perdono y deseo el mayor bien posible." Posteriormente le ofrecieron una silla y la rechazó. Al General Villaseñor, quien se encontraba sentado e inconsciente y bajo sedantes, Morazán le dijo: “Querido amigo, la posteridad nos hará justicia” y se persignó. Según relata el historiador Miguel Ortega, "Morazan pidió el mando de la escolta, y abriéndose la negra levita, y descubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos... y con voz inalterada como quien da órdenes en una parada militar, manda: -Preparen armas; apunten (corrige una punteria); fue... La ultima silaba es apagada por una descarga cerrada. Villaseñor que recibe el impacto de los plomos en la espalda, se va de bruces. Entre el humo de la polvora, se ve que Morazan alza levemente la cabeza y musita: -Aun estoy.. vivo". Una segunda descarga acabó con la vida del hombre al cual Jose Martí describió como "un genio poderoso, un estratega, un orador, un verdadero estadista, quizás el único que haya producido la América Central." En 1848, el gobierno de José María Castro, envió los restos de Morazán a El Salvador, cumpliendo uno de sus últimos deseos.Baronesa de Wilson. Americanos Celebres p. 34 thumb|200px|Estatua ecuestre del general Francisco Morazán en el Parque Central de Tegucigalpa. Legado Francisco Morazán se convirtió en un mártir y un símbolo de la República de Centroamérica. Él dio su vida, aunque sin éxito, tratando de preservar la unión de estos países. Su imagen se puede encontrar en billetes, logotipos, sellos postales, instituciones, ciudades, departamentos, escuelas y parques, entre otras cosas que preservan su legado. El Salvador fue uno de los primeros países para rendir tributo a Morazán. El 14 de marzo de 1887, la Asamblea Nacional de la República de El Salvador sustituyó el nombre del departamento de "Gotera" con "Morazán", "para perpetuar el nombre del gran líder de la Unión Centroamericana".Francisco Morazán Quezada rree.gob.sv, 2005. 27 de febrero de 2010. En 1943, Honduras cambió el nombre del departamento de Tegucigalpa a Francisco Morazán. El 15 noviembre de 1887 la ciudad de Tocoy Tzimá se convirtió en "Morazán" en Guatemala, y en 1945,Historia del municipio de Morazán, El Progreso 15 May, 2008. Fecha de acceso 30 de marzo de 2010.. Puerto Morazán fue fundado en Nicaragua.Ficha Municipal Fecha de acceso: 30 de marzo de 2010. En el ámbito político la idea de la integración aún se conserva en la mente de muchos centroamericanos. Por ejemplo, el Parlamento Centroamericano, también conocido por la abreviatura "Parlacen" , es una institución política consagrada a la integración de los países de América Central. El Parlacen representa una versión moderna de la histórica República Federal de Centroamérica, aunque sin contar con Costa Rica, pero incluyendo a Panamá y a la República Dominicana.PARLACEN Parlacen.org. Fecha de acceso 30 de marzo de 2010. En el pasado varios intentos infructuosos se han hecho para restablecer la "Unión" (1851, 1886 , 1921).Republica Federal de Centroamérica Constituciones Hispanoamericanas. Fecha de acceso, 4 de marzo de 2010. El legado de Morazán está también presente en las artes. La primera obra de registro en El Salvador se titula "La Tragedia de Morazán", escrita por Francisco Díaz (1812-45).The Cambridge Guide to Theatre. Martin Banham, (1995) University press, Cambridge. P 325 que es una dramatización de la vida del Presidente de América Central. Asimismo, en Honduras se escenificó la obra teatral de Luis Andrés Zúñiga Portillo llamada "Los Conspiradores" de 1916, el cual fue un drama histórico que honra las virtudes de Francisco Morazán.The World Encyclopedia of Contemporary Theatre, The Americas. By Don Brubin, 1996. Routledge, London, Cambridge. En su libro Canto General, Pablo Neruda también rinde homenaje al "caudillo liberal" con un poema a América Central.Canto General Pablo Neruda 14 de junio de 1976. Caracas, Biblioteca Ayacucho. Fecha de acceso 30 de marzo 2010. ISBN 84-660-0076-3. Estatuas y bustos de Francisco Morazán se puede encontrar en Chile, Panamá, El Salvador, Estados Unidos, España, Costa Rica y Nicaragua, entre otros. Referencias Lectura recomendada Biografías * * * * Central America and Mexico, por , John Rose Ficklen * * * * * * * * * * * * * Historia relacionada * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Exposición Francisco Morazán Banco Central de Honduras * Proyecto Casa de Morazán Proyecto Casa de Morazan * José Francisco Morazán Quezada 2003 Categoría:Jefes de Estado de Costa Rica